historia triste 1: Applejack
by Andrew R. S. Bloom
Summary: Vercion EG. "Los sueños son la expreción de los deseos más prufundos del alma humana. En un sueño las personas estan cara a cara con sus sentimientos en estado puro, sin la repreción exterior."


"Los sueños lucidos, son aquellos sueños en que la persona sabe que esta soñando".

Esa noche, el silencio se prolongó por toda la casa. Solo se escuchaba las gotas de lluvia golpear las ventanas de la casa. Afuera, llovía con una tranquilidad pacifica, y el frio viento se sentía en todas las atmosferas de las habitaciones.

Applejack se encontraba en su lecho, con los ojos cerrados y sumida en sus pensamientos. Recordaba todo lo que había hecho esa semana: los exámenes, las amigas, el trabajo, en la salud de la abuela Smith, en las travesuras de Appleboom, las notas bajas del escuela. Tenía que estudiar más, pero el trabajo le impedía estudiar mucho y tampoco podía dejar de trabajar, ya que el dinero no alcanzaría para los gastos del hogar. Estos pensamientos aparecían efímeramente en su mente y se iban casi tan rápido como llegaban. Algo la molestaba, siguió pensando, recordando y meditando uno pocos momentos antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

En su sueño se vio a ella misma a la salida de la escuela, como si fuera otra persona que la observaba.

Solía salir última, ya que su curso estaba en el final de uno de los pasillos, ubicado a la derecha. Veía la espalda de sus compañeros de curso y pensó. _"¿Donde estará Big Mac y Appleboom? "_. Esto le parecía extraño, ya que sus hermanos la solían esperar para ir a casa en el autobús todos los días, excepto los días que no venían o iba caminando con sus amigas.

Camino hasta la salida y vio que todos los alumnos que la rodeaban, caminaban en diferentes direcciones, con las miradas perdidas o vacía. Vio sus rostros: _"todos los rostros que vemos en nuestros sueños son de personas conocidas en nuestra vida lucida"_ , recordó eimeramente como una voz que le hablaba a ella misma. Esto le había contado Twilight en una ocasión. Algunos rostros le parecía conocidos, otros le costaba recordar. Al ver que esto no tenía sentido, es decir, que sus compañeros se reunieran alrededor de ella caminando con la mirada perdida, de un lado para el otro, se dijo:

-sin duda esto es un sueño-.

En la salida de la escuela estaba el patio de entrada, de unos 20 metros y con una estatua ubicada en el centro de la misma. A veces solía quedarse con sus amigas y hermanos en la estatua y hablar para matar el tiempo esperando a que el autobús llegara.

Se dirigió hasta la estatua y encontró a sus 5 amigas. Ningún auto ni transeúnte cruzaba la calle, todo estaba absolutamente vacío. Vio a sus amigas, pero no se quedó con ellas. Es decir, ¿paraqué? Si estar con ellas lo podía hacer en la vida real. Pero, cosa extraña, no sabía que soñar. Aunque sabía que podía soñar con lo que ella quisiera en ese momento, todo le parecía aburrido y no le encontraba sentido tener que elegir con que soñar.

Siguió de largo a la estatua y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. Pinky la vio, y la siguió en silencio.

_"Había escuchado muchas veces que era un sueño lucido, lo estudiamos en la clase de psicología, pero nunca pensé que podía tener uno. Sé que puedo soñar con cualquier cosa, como volar o que puedo estar con caramel, ya que llevamos saliendo un tiempo pero últimamente el tiempo y las tareas de la escuela no nos dejan estar junto. O puedo soñar que estoy en la playa y esas cosas. Pero ahora no me interesa nada de eso_".

Siguió caminando, y de repente una idea atravesó su cabeza. _"¿Sera que puedo soñar con…?"_

Vio que pinky la seguía. "¡Rayos Pinky! Siempre me sigues a todas partes y no quiero soñar con ella. ¿Porque no se va?". En ese momento, Pinky dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a la escuela.

Cuando vio que Pinky alejarse vio que se acercaba el autobús. Se paró en la acera y el autobús se detuvo frente a ella, se subió y se sentó del lado de la ventana. Sabía que el autobús lo llevaría al centro de la ciudad y ella necesitaba ir en la otra dirección, exactamente a 5 cuadras de la escuela. El autobús en vez de ir hacia adelante lo hiso de lado y hacia atrás. Vio cómo se acercaba a la otra acera y cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de que se estrellara contra la pared.

-¡no, no, no, no, no!, justo me había decidí que soñar, no quiero despertar-

No se despertó. Abrió los ojos y vio que el autobús iba totalmente vacío, iluminado intensamente por una luz que entraba por todas las ventanas, haciendo imposible ver lo que pasaba afuera. Puso su mano frente a ella tratando, de disminuir la cantidad de luz que llegaba a su rostro. Se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en el último asiento al final del autobús, en el medio de la última fila. Empezó a escuchar una conversación que venía de adelante pero apenas podía verse el interior del autobús por las fuertes luces, que hacía que entrecerrara los ojos para no dañarlos.

-¿Enserio la extrañas?-. Decía una voz masculina.

-Si- Respondía una voz femenina.

-¿Qué paso con ella?

-No quiero responder a eso-

-¿Hace cuánto fue?

-Cuando yo era chica

-¿Por eso debiste madurar tan rápido?

-Si-

El autobús dio la vuelta en una esquina y se detuvo.

-Bueno, tú te bajas aquí. Nos veremos pronto-.

Applejack vio que se abría la puerta del autobús al lado de ella y sin pensarlo, se bajó. Al fijarse a su alrededor, vio que era de noche y el lugar donde había bajado era muy extraño. Era una mezcla de diferentes partes de la ciudad, combinadas de una manera ordenada, como si las partes de su ciudad se hubieran desarmado y echo una nueva ciudad. Dio una vuelta completa sobre sus pies y noto que no había nadie por las calles. Ni personas, ni autos o animales que la molestaran. Estaba completamente sola.

Camino unas calles y vio que tampoco había letreros que le indicaran donde estaba la tienda que buscaba. Miro a su alrededor y se dirigió a un poste de luz que estaba en una esquina. El poste iluminaba la calle. La acera continuaba más allá pero, solo se veía una profunda oscuridad. Giro la cabeza hacia su izquierda, y miro como la luz iluminaba la pared de la casa al lado del poste. Se podía distinguir la sombra de una anciana en la pared.

-¿Sabes dónde tengo que ir?-. Pregunto Applejack a la sombra.

\- Si, tienes que cruzar a la otra acera y caminar dos calles y entrar a la peatonal, y a tu mano derecha estará la tienda-. Contesto la sombra.

-Gracias- contesto applejack, busco en su bolsillo y tiro unas monedas al suelo donde se proyectaba la sombra.

Siguió las instrucciones que le había dicho la sombra, y pudo encontrar la tienda que buscaba. Entro en la tienda que estaba iluminado débilmente por unos focos del techo, dejando la habitación de un color anaranjado. Encontró anaqueles a ambos lados de la entrada, llenos de pasteles, bebidas y varios otros artículos. Se dirigió al mostrador que estaba en la mitad de la tienda. En la mesa del mostrador había algunos víveres más y una computadora de un lado. Vio que en la silla estaba una pequeña niña de no más de 7 años frente a la computadora, en una silla de madera alta. Detrás del mostrador había unos 4 estantes más.

-¿Esta Applewhit?- Pregunto Applejack.

La niña la miro unos momentos, luego giro hacia atrás y grito.-¡Applewhit!-Volvió a mirar a Applejack y añadió – Ya viene-.

Applewhit pasó por detrás del mostrador y levanto la mano saludando a Applejack. Con un gesto le dijo que esperara.

Applejack espero unos momentos y observo el lugar. Los estantes, el mostrador, el suelo, etc. Applewhit volvió, y coloco un billete en un frasco que estaba arriba en el mostrador que estaba la niña. Luego se puso frente a ella.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-

Applewhit tenía el pelo de color rubio y largo que le llegaba a la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso. Su piel era de un color blanco, cejas finas, boca chica y labios débilmente rosados, su cara un poco ondulada y muy hermosa. Applejack siempre la había amado.

-Nada, solo quería saber que ibas a hacer más tarde- Dijo Applejack

-Pensaba terminar de trabajar y luego comprar algo para la cena-.

Ella solía decir siempre esto, ella lo sabía bien. Applejack la miro un rato y luego le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente. Ella podía ver a sí misma como la abrazaba y lloraba sobre su espalda. En ese momento escucho como su propia voz le decía

-Eres una idiota, sabes que ella nunca va a volver. Ni siquiera en tus propios sueños puedes ser feliz.

Observo que Applewhit la sentaba en un banco largo de madera que había aparecido. Se sentaron y todo el almacén había desaparecido, solo quedaba oscuridad a su alrededor. Lo único que quedaba iluminado eran ellas y el banco, como una imagen dibujada sobre un fondo negro. Applejack tenía una visión de ellas, que dejaba ver solo su espalda y la de Applewhit. Ella dejo de llorar, y se sentó a lado de Applewhit. Con su brazo izquierdo rodeo su espalda, y la acerco más a ella recostando su cabeza en su hombro. Applewhit hizo lo mismo, pero apoyando su cabeza encima de la cabeza de Applejack.

Applejack tuvo una mirada en primera persona, y pudo ver las manos y piernas de Applewhit. Quedaron en total silencio. Applejack dejo de llorar, y cerrando sus ojos parecía estar durmiendo sobre su hombro, quedando así en la oscura inmensidad. Applejack, estaba tranquila sintiendo el latido de su corazón. Quedaron totalmente quietas en la oscuridad, hasta que Applewhit quito el brazo de Applejack con mucha delicadeza, y se levantó y camino hacia la oscuridad.

Applejack levanto su brazo frente a ella, como queriendo detenerla y sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, y grito, pero no con su voz, sino con la voz de una niña pequeña.

-¡Maaaamaaa!-

Se despertó en la oscuridad de su cuarto, quedo paralizada en la posición que se había dormido. Empezó a sentir la fría atmosfera del cuarto en su rostro, y llevo lentamente su mano a sus ojos sintiendo que sus mejillas estaban mojadas.

Se sentó en su cama, poniendo su espalda en el respaldo de la misma, cruzo sus piernas frente y las trajo más a su cuerpo, puso sus codos en sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en sus manos, secándose las mejillas. Miro la habitación entre oscura, iluminada por los rayos de la tormenta que entraban por la ventana de la habitación.

_"Todos los sueños tienen un significado",_ pensó y empezaron a surgir recuerdos quiméricos con pensamientos y sensaciones. Hay sueños que nos despiertan, y nos obligan a pensar en ellos en mitad de la noche; a ser racionales con nosotros mismos. Ese sueño la forzó a ser racional.

Recordó, que una vez pensó que "Ella" siempre estaría con ella, pero cuando murió… trato de reprimirlo. Recordó el primer cumpleaños de Applebloom, y el que tubo recientemente…

Tardo en acostumbrarse a la idea mucho tiempo, y quizás, nunca se había acostumbrado. Cuando era más chica, en principio solo reprimió sus sentimientos, e intento obligarse a no sentir nada…

Recordó cuando la ayudaba…

Siempre intento ser lo más parecido a ella. Tuvo que madurar rápidamente, dejar de actuar como una niña, y empezar a actuar más seriamente como adulta. Tuvo que pasar de ser una niña, a ser una adulta de una día para el otro…

Recordó cuando lloraba contra su almohada hasta dormirse, cuando "ESO" paso…

Hubo días difíciles, y de pasar a jugar, tuvo que pasar a trabajar. De un día a otro entendió los problemas de los adultos. Que tenían que pasar su abuela para traer comida y ropa para ellos. Ella siempre estuvo agradecida por todo el esfuerzo de la abuela Smith por criarlos, por darles un hogar, comida, ropa, atención y el cuidado cuando estaban enfermos. Recordó su último cumpleaños, lo paso con todas sus amigas...

Pero tuvo que crecer sabiendo que había perdido algo que no quiso perder, algo que todos los demás habían tenido. Tubo que sentir ese vacío, de perder a sus padres…

Sintió el frio de la habitación…

Pero sobre todo a su madre, alguien con quien hablar, de problemas en la escuela, de cómo cuidar a sus hermanos, de peleas que había tenido con sus amigas, alguien que le diera consejos cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siempre tenía sueños con ella desde que la había perdido, en la que volvía a verla y ella la cuidaba, que estaba con ella, que cuando la llamaba ella venia, que estaba con ella cuando la necesitaba y entonces todo estaba bien. Pero, nunca había tenido un sueño así ¿Qué significaba que ella la dejara en el banco y se fuera hacia la oscuridad?

El sueño era la expresión de todas sus emociones reprimida y vivida. En su sueño, no puedes mentir no puedes engañarte, ni ser engañado, no hay sentimientos falsos. Las emociones de las personas que aparecieron en tus sueños, son las emociones que tú creas para ellos. Son tus propias emociones.

Después de esto quedo sentada en su cama, con la mirada baja y pensando en cada parte que recordaba del sueño, tratando de darles un significado, en la soledad de su oscura habitación, sintiendo el frio del ambiente. Escuchaba las gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana.

Era otra noche lluviosa en la ciudad.


End file.
